Маргарита Бланкенхайм
Маргарита Бланкенхайм, ранее Маргарита Феликс и под кодовым именем Третья Усыпляющая Принцесса, была маркизой Торагая в Эльфегорте и женой Каспара. Счастливо вступая в брак по расчету, Маргарита вскоре впала в депрессию из-за своего брака без любви. Подружившись с Мэйраной Блоссом, она присоединилась к Пер Ноэлю. Приобретя формулу Гифта, Маргарита экспериментировала с ядом, прежде чем уничтожить свой родной город своим созданием. Она была одним из воплощений Евы Мунлит. История Ранние годы После смерти новорожденной Маргариты Феликс в 593 по К.Э. активировалась Заводная кукла, и Ева Мунлит переняла личность ребенка. Выросшая в семействе Феликс в Торагае, Маргарита никогда не уставала или спала, и ее отец, доктор Маркс, обследовал ее, дабы найти медицинское объяснение ее “состояния”. Не имея каких-либо объяснений, Маргарита оставалась озадаченной своим бессонным состоянием и иногда тщетно пыталась уснуть. Позже, в качестве части альянса между семьями Феликс и Бланкенхайм, юную Маргариту привезли в привезли в особняк Бланкенхаймов, чтобы она жила с ними; там она встретила и влюбилась в того, с кем была обручена, Каспара Бланкенхайма. Во время их пребывания там. Каспар предложил ей деревянное кольцо и пообещал, что они поженятся, как только они вырастут. Позже Маргарита вернулась в имение Феликсов и, повзрослев, помогала своему отцу с его работой местного врача, в конце концов, самостоятельно заработав медицинскую лицензию. Годы спустя Маргарита и Каспар были помолвлены после того, как он стал маркизом Торагая, и поженились в июне 608 по К.Э. в местной церкви Левина. Во время их последующего медового месяца Каспар купил Маргарите кровать в ее новую комнату в особняке Бланкенхаймов, хотя как только он узнал о ее бессонном состоянии, он отказался принимать ее в своей комнате, когда он спал. Супружеское отчаяние right Вскоре после их брака Маргарита наблюдала за тем, как ее муж начал принимать любовниц; ей было запрещено заходить в его комнату всякий раз, когда они приходили. Она также была подавлена, узнав, что Каспар забыл о их обещании детства и в действительности ухаживал за многими другими девушками, женившись на ней только из-за ее состояния. Умалчивая о своей боли, Маргарита начала регулярно посещать местный Благотворительный Институт, которым руководила ее акушерка, Рита Флон, готовя там еду для сирот. Маргарита позже согласилась на то, чтобы ее муж продал ее личные вещи, поскольку их финансы сократились из-за расточительных расходов Каспара. Так как их финансы сокращались, Маргарита начала брать на себя работу их бывших слуг в готовке и уборке. Затем Каспар начал новый бизнес, чтобы помочь облегчить их финансовый упадок, на самом деле работая на Пер Ноэль; позже в этом году Маргарита представилась его “бизнес-партнеру”, Мэйране Блоссом, использовавшей псевдоним “Эллука Клокворкер”. Принимая симпатию к “Эллуке”, Маргарита часто доверяла ей свои хлопоты во время ее визитов; кроме того, она узнала, что Эллука якобы была магом. В конце концов, она сама присоединилась к Пер Ноэлю под кодовым именем Третья Усыпляющая Принцесса. В 609 по К.Э. Эллука поручила Маргарите создавать лекарство, используя сок нового Тысячелетнего Древа. Преобразовав комнату в подвале особняка в свою личную лабораторию, она улучшила сок в энергетический тоник. Во время одного из визитов Эллуки Маргарита взяла ее с собой, чтобы та помогла ей в Благотворительном Институте. Постепенно Маргарита начала замечать, что Каспар страдает бессонницей и стрессом от работы. 24 августа Маргарита сопровождала своего мужа в Акейде на праздновании Дня рождения короля Сойла Эльфена. На следующий день она услышала, как Эллука и Каспар ссорились из-за Пер Ноэля и черного рынка; после того, как Эллука покинула комнату, Маргарита получила указание создать и усовершенствовать Гифт в воздушный патоген вместе с полученным флаконом неудачного Третьего Гифта. Первые убийства Решив, что Гифт поможет ее “бессонному” мужу, Маргарита приобрела запасы из аптеки Ла Була и проглотила неудачный яд, чтобы спрятать его в своем кровотоке. Затем она работала днем и ночью, чтобы улучшить Третий Гифт, который ей дали, якобы извлекая Гифт из своего кровотока, разрезая запястья. Когда она улучшила Четвертый Гифт, Маргарита смешала свое творение с виноградным джемом, и 30 августа она “подарила” яд своему мужу и его любовнице Элеоноре в качестве подарка на День рождения. thumb|left|226px|Маргарита на похоронах своего мужа Рано утром следующего дня, когда Маркс навестил Маргариту, они оба пошли проверить Каспара и обнаружили, что он лежал мертвым в руках своей любовницы. Маркс вскоре уступил, чтобы прикрыть преступление своей дочери и сообщил о внезапной смерти Каспара в Мировую Полицию. Маргарита осталась в другой комнате, когда они ожидали полицию, вне поля зрения потенциальных посетителей. Когда Мировая Полиция прибыла позже тем утром, Маргарита притворялась, что не знает причину смерти Каспара, и после допроса она вернулась к своей рутине, в то время как в доме осталась охрана. После того, как расследование официально закончилось, Маргарита сохраняла секретность. Через месяц Маргарита улучшила Пятый Гифт и 18 сентября решила использовать его на ее собственном отце после того, как тот во время ужина предостерегал ее прекратить связываться с Эллукой. Она смешала яд с виноградным джемом, как и раньше, и подала это ему во время ужина. Маркс впал в кому после возвращения домой и был госпитализирован в Акейд. Маргарита, между тем, продолжала улучшать ее Гифт каждый день и ночь. 28 сентября Маргарита присутствовала на похоронах своего мужа в качестве главного скорбящего и произнесла хвалебную речь, которая была ненадолго прервана, когда репортер газеты Шубург, Ханне Лорре, начала истерически смеяться, и ее пришлось вывести. Визит от репортера 6 октября Маргарита принимала Ханне Лорре в своем доме и согласилась на интервью для статьи в память о Каспаре. Ведя ее в свою пустую спальню, Маргарита отметила Ханне, как Каспар продал все ее пожитки, и, когда ее спросили, настояла, что она не злилась из-за этого. Затем она принялась пояснять о новом бизнесе Каспара, направив Ханне к Эллуке за деталями. Затем двое говорили о “Эллуке Клокворкер”, как о самой женщине, так и о ее отношениях с Маргаритой, а также о странности: имя Эллука Клокворкер было уже хорошо известно в истории. После этого Маргарита, по просьбе Ханне, провела репортеру экскурсию по дому, сначала пригласив ее в столовую и поговорив о ее готовке. Во время разговора Маргарита задумалась о странном чувстве, будто она встречала Ханне раньше. Позже она рассказала Ханне о своей работе для Благотворительного Института и даже порекомендовала место для трапезы. Затем Маргарита вспомнила вслух, как она ела с Феликсом в комнате; когда Ханне начала давить на нее убийствами, Маргарита разозлилась, хотя она быстро отмахнулась и продолжила разговор. thumb|298px|Маргарита показывает Ханне свои лекарственные средства Вскоре после этого Маргарита привела Ханне в комнату Каспара; здесь они говорили о чрезвычайно бессонном состоянии Маргариты и как такое возможно: хотя были личности, которые могли мало спать, она единственная, кто не спал вовсе. Во время разговора Ханне предположила, что Маргарита могла бы заключить контракт с демоном, чтобы обрести такое состояние, и Маргарита посмеялась над этим, недолго подшучивая над Ханне на тему такой нереалистичной концепции. После этого Маргарита и Ханне осмотрели большую часть первого и второго этажей дома, прежде чем направиться в подвал. Оказавшись внутри, Маргарита рассказывала Ханне, как подвал обычно использовался в качестве склада Каспара и обычно был закрыт, хотя не был вскрыт Мировой Полицией. Она вела репортера через разные комнаты в подвале, прежде чем добраться до своей импровизированной лаборатории, утверждая, что это было местом. где она делала лекарства, используя ингредиенты из аптеки Ла Була. Подтвердив, что Мировая Полиция не нашла ничего подозрительного в ее лекарствах, Ханне и Маргарита, в конце концов, вернулись на первый этаж, и Маргарита провела Ханне. Сон под названием смерть Когда она закончила свой желанный Шестой Гифт, Маргарита ввела яд, передающийся по воздуху, в окрестностях Торагая, начиная с сирот в Благотворительном Институте. Когда к ней медленно начали возвращаться воспоминания других воплощений Евы, Маргарита начала совершенствовать Седьмой Гифт, который пробудил бы все ее воспоминания и, наконец, наградил ее с ном. Между тем, 14 октября Маргарита прибыла в Акейд и навестила короля Сойла по вопросам преемственности Бланкенхаймов. 17 октября она навестила своего отца и столкнулась с Эйном Энкором вскоре после того, как сироты и Рита погибли от ее Гифта. 21 октября Маргарита вновь навестила своего отца, находящегося в коме, в больнице, прежде чем решила увидеться с ее дорогой Эллукой. Покинув Акейд, Маргарита приблизилась к Торагаю и увидела, что он перекрыт Мировой Полицией, так как ее гифт распространился по городу. Инстинктивно понимая, что Эллука на севере, Маргарита приблизилась к Калгараунду, пока ее психическое состояние ухудшалось. Приехав в город, она пошла в особняк Мэйраны, и, встретившись с “Эллукой” там, рассказала обо всем, что она сделала со своим Гифтом, и о своих планах на Седьмой Гифт. После этого Маргарита установила новую лабораторию на втором этаже особняка и продолжила работу со своей смесью. Поздно ночью она снова разрезала свое запястье, и кровь вытекла во флакон; полученный яд она смешала с другими ингредиентами. Когда она закончила Седьмой Гифт, Маргариту прервали настоящая Эллука Клокворкер, сбросившая свою маскировку как Ханне, и ее ученица Гумиллия. Когда Эллука приказала, чтобы Маргарита сделала антидот для зелья, девушка твердо заявила, что дает людям отдых как “Усыпляющая принцесса”. thumb|left|258px|Маргарита совершает самоубийство Когда Эллука настаивала на том, что ее дух был разрушен контрактом с демоном, и она не принесла никому счастья, Маргарита только смеялась над ее претензиями. Затем она рассказывала, как она возвращала воспоминания, которые утратила, такие как знание того факта, что она, Эллука, жила сотни лет. Заявив, что она хочет спать и стать человеком, Маргарита закончила Седьмой Гифт и предложила его Эллуке. Безразличная к отказу женщины, она сама выпила его и упала. Когда Эллука попыталась вызвать у нее рвотный рефлекс, дабы ту стошнило ядом, жизнь Маргариты угасла, и она была рада наконец поспать. Когда последние ее воспоминания вернулись, она решила встретить своего “принца” Адама Мунлита в лесу. Так как она приняла свой вечный сон, “Маргарита” скончалась, и Ева пробудилась в Заводной кукле. Наследие Геноцид в Торагае вскоре был упомянут газетой Шубург и Мировой Полицией, ставя под сильное подозрение Джулию Абеляр и участие Пер Ноэля. Власти Эльфегорта позже доверили этот вопрос Фонду Фризис, и его следственная группа прибыла, найдя Торагай уже в руинах; после первоначального расследования в подвале особняка Бланкенхайм было обнаружено 72 человека, выживших в эпидемии, и лечение было поручено доктору Пуэрику Рогзе. Официально серийные убийства Маргариты были помечены как результат “мистической эпидемии”, от которой пострадал Торагай. С созданием лекарства от болезни международные волнения утихли. После ее смерти Ева Мунлит продолжала использовать гипноз внутри Заводной Куклы, чтобы маскироваться под Маргариту, когда она встретилась с Эллукой Клокворкер, сбросив заклинание только когда маг узнал правду. Сама Ева считала, что Маргарита была обманута, как и все остальные, веря, что она действительно была человеком. После поглощения Евы из Заводной Куклы в свою душу Эллука использовала имя и личность Маргариты, чтобы встретиться с Джулией Абеляр и присоединиться к Пер Ноэлю как “Седьмая Чародейка”. Когда Эллука утверждала, что распознала навыки Шестого Яда в убийстве во время ее пребывания в Калгараунде месяцем позже, Гретель оспорила, что настоящей Маргарите не хватало интеллекта, чтобы сделать такое суждение о ком-то. Спустя века после ее смерти Ма и Гаммон Окто написали сценарий, описывающий инцидент, и впоследствии он бы рассмотрен Хозяйкой Суда. При экранизации Гаммон предположил, что Джулия Абеляр дала Заводную Куклу маркизам и выдвинул гипотезу, что Маргарита была воплощением демона. Во время конца света Мишель Марлон переняла внешность и личность Маргариты после ее контракта с Евой. Личность и черты характера thumb|296px|Месть Маргариты Торагаю Маргарита была разочарованной девушкой, обманывающей себя. В то время как Маргарита всегда считала свое бессонное состояние естественной частью жизни, она воспринимала сон для других как естественную передышку от их проблем. Из-за этого она совершила множество безуспешных попыток уснуть; когда она впала в депрессию, Маргарита приравнивала ее отсутствие сна к отсутствию счастья и человечности. Ломаясь под влиянием Евы, она решила, что смерть была окончательным сном и фантазировала, что она была “Усыпляющей принцессой”, дарующей сон другим, прежде чем подарить его себе в качестве доказательства своей человечности. Из-за своей истинной природы Маргарита чувствовала диссонанс между собой и “нормальными” людьми, который только усилился с ее бессонным состоянием, перерос в кризис личности и ощущение, что она была всего лишь декоративной куклой. Кроме того, ее начали возмущать окружающие люди, которых она винила в своей несчастной жизни и браке; хотя внешне добрая и спокойная, она таила глубокую внутреннюю горечь и социопатию. Хотя она невежественно исполняла преступную сущность Пер Ноэля и разрушения, которые она вызывала, она действовала в большей степени, чтобы отомстить миру за свое несчастье. На бредовое состояние Маргариты в значительной степени повлияла Ева, так как она отрицала свою несчастную жизнь, со временем становясь все хуже. Сдерживая свои чувства вместо того, чтобы решать проблемы в своей жизни, она сперва притворялась, что довольна своей жизнью без любви. Когда она экспериментировала со своим Гифтом, это заблуждение доросло до внедрения ее фантазии, что она была Усыпляющей принцессой, ожидающей своего принца; к тому времени, как она закончила свой Седьмой Гифт, Маргарита была полностью охвачена своим собственным унынием и больше действовала на инстинктах. Она также дошла до того, что рассматривала Гифт, который делала, как ее собственных детей в качестве замены тех, которых у нее никогда не было от Каспара. Навыки и умения Хотя она не была умна в целом, Маргарита очень хорошо разбиралась в химии и медицине из-за работы на своего отца, заработав медицинскую лицензию до совершеннолетия. Ее знания в фармацевтической продукции переходили и на яды, позволяя Маргарите экспериментировать и улучшать формулу Гифта Рогзе в течение многих попыток. Из-за неосознанного использования магии Евы Мунлит она смогла даже создать Гифт в виде неестественного воздушного патогена. Маргарита даже могла прятать яды в своем кровотоке, просто разрезая ее запястья, чтобы извлечь яд из крови. Из-за своего бессонного состояния Маргарита никогда не уставала и могла постоянно находиться в движении даже в ночное время, хотя у нее отсутствовали какие-либо особые атлетические способности. Она также обладала довольно впечатляющей интуицией в качестве ее подсознательного знакомства с людьми и местами, с которыми сталкивалась Ева на протяжении веков. Связь с другими персонажами Каспар Бланкенхайм: друг детства Маргариты и муж. Маргарита любила Каспара со времен, когда они были молодыми, и эта любовь продолжилась даже после того, как он показал, что ее чувства не взаимны. Убеждая себя, что нахождение рядом с ним делает ее счастливой, Маргарита стремилась обеспечить счастье Каспара и повлияла на незаинтересованность в его нелюдимых путях и злоупотреблении ее финансами. Со временем, однако, брак без любви превратил любовь Марргариты в отчаяние, и, в конце концов, она сломалась, убив его. Мэйрана Блоссом: друг Маргариты. Зная ее как “Эллуку Клокворкер”, у Маргариты сформировалась крепкая и мгновенная привязанность к волшебнице, и она видела в ней источник утешения и материнскую фигуру, чувствуя, будто она знает ее всю свою жизнь. Позже она присоединилась к ее преступной организации, Пер Ноэль, и верно следовала целям своей подруги, не понимая, чем они были. Ева Мунлит: настоящая личность Маргариты. Гипнотизируя себя, чтобы поверить, что она была настоящей Маргаритой Феликс, фальшивая персона не знала, что в ней дремлет Ева. Хотя она вернула полные воспоминания ведьмы только после отравления, эти воспоминания начали появляться незадолго до ее смерти. Маркс Феликс: отец Маргариты. Маргарита была близка со своим отцом и часто проводила с ним время, убеждая себя, что она заботилась о его благополучии и хотела избавить его от стресса. Несмотря на это, ее возмущало то, что он контролировал ее жизнь и использовал ее, а также то, что он пытался удержать ее от пребывания с ее другом “Санта Клаусом”, и не испытывала угрызений совести, убивая его. Микулия Калгараунд: одно из прошлых воплощений Евы. Воспоминания Микулии начали пробуждаться в Маргарите так же, как Евы. Платоник: одно из прошлых воплощений Евы. Воспоминания Платоник начали пробуждаться в Маргарите так же, как Евы. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение * Образ Маргариты списан с https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Маркиза_де_Бренвилье%7CМари Мадлен Дрё д’Обре, маркизы де Бренвилье: обе использовали зелье, убили мужа для того, чтобы прекратить неудавшийся брак, но Мари убила отца и братьев для получения их состояний. * Ее фамилия, Бланкенхайм, также названия двух немецких муниципалитетов, а Германия является прототипом Эльфегорта. Любопытно * Маргарита дарит жителям города смертельный "подарок", что связано с характерно закрученным "рождественским" мотивом, который окружает Пер Ноэль. * Маргарет, второстепенный персонаж в Story of Evil, похоже, отсылка к Маргарите; у них сходные имена, обе девушки совершили суицид при помощи зелья, также она обладает сильным сходством с Евой Мунлит.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue * В PV к Пятому Пьеро Третья Усыпляющая принцесса помечена как "первая зеленая", и заявляется, что она ушла в отставку, намекая на ее самоубийство годом ранее. * После работы с иллюстрациями для новеллы Ichika призналась, что Маргарита самый ужасный персонаж в Seven Deadly Sins по ее мнению.Ichika Twitter (@ichi_ka) — July 30, 2014 — 個人の意見ですが、私マルガリータさんは今のところ大罪シリーズの中で一番怖いので… * Маргарита упоминает, что ее муж продал ее ложки, бокалы и зеркало; это может быть отсылкой к четырем сосудам Греха, которые впервые появились в Девочке из миниатюрного садика. Галерея Concept Art= 8953a1db.jpg|Concept art of Margarita by Ichika GiftProfile2.png|Margarita and Hanne's profiles in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep thumb thumb thumb |-| Songs= Margarita 2.png|Margarita's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower Everything.png|Margarita in Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Margaritawedding.png|Margarita wearing her wedding gown Muzzle sloth.png|Margarita as shown in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP005.png|Margarita as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Books= GiftNovelCover.png|Margarita as she appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep GiftMargaritaFuneral.png|Margarita during Kaspar's funeral GiftHanneMargarita.png|Margarita with Hanne in the light novel SCPStoryCover.png|Margarita as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPSleepPrincess.png|Eve Moonlit in Margarita's form in the story |-| Manga= MargaritaChibiManga.png|Margarita as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga MargaritaDSoE.png|Margarita as seen in the manga MargaritaMangaShort.png|Margarita as seen in the Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep manga short QuartetsMargarita.png|Margarita as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsMargaritaLemy.png|Margarita in the manga SCP!Margarita.png|Margarita as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= MargaritaEFbooklet.png|Margarita as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Margarita as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album MargaritaSSP.png|Margarita's profile on the Seven Crimes and Punishments website BanicaJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic of Margarita speaking with Banica by Ichika MargaritaCasparKidsIchika.png|Illustration of young Margarita and Kaspar at a kotatsu by Ichika MargaritaTypoIchika.png|Comic featuring Margarita with by Ichika MargaritaPresentPrize.png|Signed illustration of Margarita for Present Campaign prize ChibiMikuIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Margarita among others by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Margarita in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Margarita's red string of fate by Ichika Появления Примечания }}en:Margarita Blankenheim Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Уныние Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Пер-Ноэль